Neither
by Dragonboy51
Summary: A new force comes to Alagaesia in form of 2 beings. The first a strange 17 year old boy wielding a power never seen in the land before. The second a Red Dragon with a unknown past that follows the boy. They are not Rider and Dragon but brothers in all and earned in blood, join the 2 of them as they search for a new purpose and a new home. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Neither, Both Chapter 1 Biography 1. I do not own inheritance cycle 2. First fanfic please review and comment

Name: Hiro Yoshiro Age: 17 (immortal)  
>Race: Human dragon hybrid Height: 6 9 Description: tanned skin, red eyes, shoulder length black hair with crimson strands at the ends History: Hiro was born from a white dragon female named Amataratsu and a human male named Gideon who was born into an ancient animal clan that was at peace with nature. Amataratsu was able too take a human form through the ancient magic of Gideons clan. Hiro grew up not knowing either of his parents due to dragon slayers killing his father and capturing his mother to learn their child s whereabouts. Hiro was left by his mother at the age of 2 near a village so he could be raised by humans however before Hiro was found he discovered a red dragon egg that hatched a day later after being found. Naming the dragon Blaze the two looked to each other as brothers and played together Hiro finding Blaze to be the only one who he wasn t shy towards.<p>

But tragedy striked when a mage in the village attempted to summon spirits to create a Shade by possessing a young girl Yuki who was gifted with abnormally large amount of magic. Hiro in utter selflessness saved the girl by forcing the spirits to possess him instead. The result however was that Hiro fell into a coma that he could not wake from at the same time kept him from dying due to lack of food and his body continued to grow. Unknown to everyone, Hiro s spirit was trapped between life and death able to watch but not interact with the physical world Hiro watched and learned what he could about everything in the village so he could be prepared for when he eventually returned to his body.

He did not know at the time that Hiro may have had the body of a human but his soul was that of a dragon which allowed him to suppress the spirits. Hiro eventually awoke when his body was 12 years old when the house his body laid in caught on fire. Hiro escaped but not before rescuing Yuki once again who had visited him to thank him for saving her, however Hiro s heroic act was overshadowed when the people had noticed that Hiro s body had caught on fire but what was shocking was that he didn t notice and the fire did not harm, scar, or even singed his hair. Another event further isolated him when Blaze returned sensing the human he considered brother awakened seeing a now adult dragon sharing figurative kinship to a boy that somehow resisted becoming a shade the people of the village where quick to tell Hiro to leave. Surprisingly Hiro did not argue because he had learned how people where scared of what they did not understand, even he himself found himself strange. Hiro and Blaze were taken in by a group of traveling Arcane Warriors, a mercenary group of 28 that trained in both might and magic led by an elf woman named Lilana, after leaving the village. Hiro showed much talent as a swordsman and using wards for defense that he was trained by the leader of the group herself.

The group was hired by a nation (Altmara) at war with a stronger country (Valtire) and need able bodies Lilana initially did not want to have Hiro experience war but he replied that he would leave if he was a burden to them. At the age of 13 Hiro fought in his first battle and thus his first kill, when Hiro killed he felt disgust with himself but continued to fight when his brother reminded him that he would fail the others if he did not press on. Later Hiro told Lilana what happened and apologize for nearly putting the rest of them in danger for not fighting. Lilana told him that he had nothing to apologize for and that what he felt was normal she was only worried he would die while in shock in the middle of the battle. The war continued for 2 years and in that time the Arcane Warriors gain a respected reputation especially Hiro who was only outmatched by Lilana in both might and magic often he was referred to as Dragon boy . At the final battle of the war which resulted in a truce between the 2 countries Hiro s group were ambushed by 200 veteran Valtire knights Hiro and Blaze held the knights back long enough for the rest of the Arcane warriors to escape. Hiro and Blaze were spilt up by the knights and to Blaze s horror saw Hiro fall off a tall cliff believing him have died. Hiro however survived his fall and was found by dragon slayers looking for the Dragon boy and his dragon, they found Hiro but as luck would have it they did not recognize him as they did not have a solid description of the dragon boy only recognizing the mark of the Arcane Warriors, a tattoo on his neck of fire and the sun.

Out of kindness and hope of finding someone who knew where to find their targets took Hiro back to their fort of Serpent s Bane and as if a deity wished it was the same location where Amataratsu was held, Hiro s mother. When he awoke Hiro could not remember anything pass awaking in the burning house, the dragon slayers told him where they found him and that he would have to stay until he remembered everything. One slayer explained who they were but when Hiro questioned if they had ever killed a dragon before due to dragons being very rare they showed Hiro their living trophy Amataratsu for the first time since birth mother and son locked eyes. At night Hiro visited Amataratsu asking if she was really a dragon and why he felt like he knew her. Before his eyes he witnessed her transform in a flash of light into a pure white dragon but she was still restrained by the poisoned metal chains that sapped her strength.

When Hiro asked the second question she retorted by asking him the same question, Hiro explained his past and when she asked him about his parents Amataratsu found to her surprise that the village he was left at sounded familiar. Refusing to believe it but at the same time wanting to be sure Amataratsu asked him to give her some of his blood so she could learn who his parents were Hiro was on guard for any sign of treachery but complied to her request. Then Amataratsu used what magic she could to test for signs of kinship between herself and Hiro, blood spelled in her hand Son when she then learned without a shadow of a doubt Hiro was in fact her son. Amataratsu was caught between telling her son the truth but put him in danger or keep her son in the dark to keep him safe. Choosing the later when Hiro questioned why his blood spelled that she told him she did not know and apologized to Hiro saying she could not find out who his parents were.

Again it seemed as if a deity wanted it, Blaze found Hiro when he smelled the scent of his blood which was fresh and upon finding Hiro inside a fort filled with dragon slayers believed they were harming Hiro due to them seeing each other as siblings. When Hiro locked eye s with his dragon brother he regained his lost memories including his training in magic, Hiro knew the spell Amataratsu used and what it meant, Amataratsu was in fact his mother. Hiro freed his mother upon learning this and in a cold rage decide to have revenge upon his family s tormenters his anger though costed him. One slayer managed to get lucky and stabbed Hiro cutting off one of the three arteries to his heart Amataratsu in dragon form grabbed her son in her claws away from the fort with Blaze behind her. Unwilling to allow her son to die she performed a desperate act she asked Blaze s for his heart of hearts as her own was destroyed by the dragon slayers torture as she knew how to use its power to serve as a replacement. Agreeing Blaze gave his heart of hearts to Amataratsu to save Hiro, Hiro however with what breath he had left tried to convince his mother to not do it as she was too weak from her imprisonment to survive such a thing and pleaded with her to use Blaze s heart of hearts to save herself. Amataratsu told her son that he was the reason why she endured and that if he died her suffering to protect him would have been for nothing as he was the only reason she had to live.

With her last breath she told Hiro to seek a man called the Phoenix as he could teach him to survive. After recovering from his brush with death he sought out the man his mother told of he found the Phoenix a year of searching, occasionally being attacked by dragon slayers. When they met the Phoenix, he was an elderly man with samurai style armor in deep meditation. Once Hiro set foot in the house the man opened his eyes and said, Finally you are here. He told Hiro that he fought with his grandfather a black dragon that had lived for over 500 years before dieing at the hands of a dragon slayer army.

Hiro trained under the Phoenix for six months finding that he was named the Phoenix because the man created and controlled white flames that burned as hot as dragon s fire. One day the Phoenix announced his final test but not before giving Hiro his inheritance from his grandfather and parents. His grandfather before he died asked the Phoenix to take one of his scales to melt into armor for his soon born grandchild, the phoenix took the scale to a Dwarf forge master who was also a friend to Hiro s grandfather. The smith worked tirelessly to make the best armor he could make using his skill and while unusual among dwarfs magic to make the armor strong as obsidian but not as brittle.

The result was a light set of armor that was elastic to fit various sizes but was stronger than any of the hundred sets of armor the forge master had made before. The second gift was as valuable as the first a 3 ft long katana that blade was made of an unknown black metal with red runes stretching a foot across the blade. Hiro was told that the blade was found by his mother in the hands of a dying member of the clan his father belonged too, he told his mother that her husband wanted her to keep the blade as it would shield her better than any shield . The Phoenix told Hiro that the blade was classified as a cursed weapon as it would protect the wielder from all forms of magic including healing and that if held it any other weapon he would ever wield would be reduced to dust if it wasn t an ageless weapon. But the Phoenix told Hiro as he donned his new armor that Hiro could not have the blade until he passed his final test, Hiro trusted his teacher and followed him out onto their training field. The Phoenix told Hiro that he had learned all he could teach in the form of swordsman ship and now for the final test he would pass on his abilty to will and control white flames, but to Hiro s shock the Phoenix told Hiro that he would have to kill him to gain the power.

Hiro refused but had no choice to fight back as the Phoenix came after him not holding back and telling Hiro that he would never gain his parents blade he did not pass the final test. With a heavy heart Hiro fought back and won the duel, when Hiro saw his teacher pass on he look to his hands and saw them enveloped with white flames. Dropping the sword he hand wielded since joining the Arcane Warriors Hiro picked up his parents katana and named it Moonlight. Now Hiro and Blaze look to find a new purpose and a new home.


	2. New Encounter

Chapter 2 First Encounter Time: 1 week before Eragon and Saphira meet the Dwarves North of Silithrim

Thoughts Dragon thoughts ^ switching point of view

I was walking inside a deep forest with trees that were larger than any I had come across before. I looked up the star filled night sky I wonder if we would be considered lost right now I thought. I heard deep laughter in my mind as Blaze replied, Hard to be lost when you have no destination in mind . I chuckle as I respond, Yeah, though that reminds me how are we talking right now? Shouldn t Moonlight keep you away? It was strange that Blaze could talk to me since mental contact was a form of magic so why wasn t my blade keeping him out?

I believe the reason is your heart is my heart of hearts. He retorted. It s true my heart no longer beats as it has been replaced by Blaze s Eldunari thanks to my mother. Sadness seeps into me again it s been nearly a year but my mother s death was a heavy blow to me I finally had meet her but she died because my own selfish hate and anger. Blaze must have felt it because his mind tried to banish the thoughts away, Brother, I am sorry for her death, if only I had gone searching for you after we were separated you would not have been wounded and she- It s okay brother you saw me fall down that cliff I am surprised I survived it, you had no reason to think I was alive.

Wanting to change the subject I asked, How are you up in the air? What s the forest like up there? I m fine, the forest however, Blaze paused, the trees are older then I any I ve seen and they reek of magic so much that I feel it in the air. Do you think we are in danger here? You sound nervous being here. I asked, it was very rare that Blaze ever show hesitance about anything. If I did not know that you had that black blade shielding you I would have carried you out of this forest long ago. Thankfully I am starting to see the end of it. I breathed a sound of relief at Blaze s last words it would feel good to find civilization I haven t slept since the first night I entered this forest.

My relief however turned to awareness when I spotted lights up ahead, nearly a week in this forest and neither me nor Blaze had seen any sign of anyone living or coming through here. There were no roads or trails for travel or markers for directions and the lights up ahead had to belong to more the one person. I warned Blaze before slowly advancing forward keeping to shadows of the trees to avoid getting spotted as I got closer I could hear sounds of excitement and voices. I was behind a tree close to what looked like a lake I peeked out and saw something unbelievable. Well that explains the magic in this forest. Blaze, they are elves. I told him.

What?! he said back. It was true, all around there were elf s some were holding hands, others were lighting lanterns and hanging them up. It was a strange sight to say the least they looked like they were getting ready for a celebration of some sort but what made me really focused is when one elf came out a crowd. He was dress in an eloquent green armor with only a sword strapped to his waist, to anyone else who looked he wasn t intimidating in the least but not me. Be careful brother remember what Lilana told us about her people. Yes, I remember. I answered. I had asked Lliana about her people once, she had told me she was never the most skilled of her people and that while their armor looked like it wasn t made for battle but that s because it was stronger than human made and some dwarves. She had also warned me that her kind almost never interacted with humans in recent years and never took kindly to any that came near their cities without permission. Also adding in that neither me nor anyone in the Arcane Warriors could beat her in physical prowess or magic.

Suddenly I was grateful that she and my old teacher trained me hard I was confident I could handle a few elves but not a city full of elf guards however. What do we do now? Besides her warning we don t know anything else about them. I don t even know how they would react to us, you being a dragon or me since I look like a shade. I asked. Granted only a little bit of my hair was red but my eyes practically glowed red and my skin was slightly pale too put all this together it would easy to identify me as a shade. I am not sure could you sneak around the town? Or you could get away ill fly you out of there. I took a look back towards the elf city it was large enough that I could not see the other side of the forest which was difficult to discern because of the elf actually building their homes in to the trees. No I m heading back find a clearing up around here. I replied.

Just as I was about to sneak away my eyes caught movement coming from the path I was intending to take away from the city. My blood ran cold as I saw seven elves heading my direction each of the armed and armored. Where did they coming from? A patrol? I wondered. I did not have to wait for an answer as it showed itself and furthered my worries. More elves came from behind the warriors at least a dozen more of them, I shouted in my mental voice, Brother, there are more of them if they get any closer I will be surrounded! Blaze didn t answer back but a second later a thunderous roar caught all the attention of everyone as a bright light could be seen in the direction the roar came from. That will distract them but not for long, I ll be on the other side of the city let us not linger here form any longer. I was sprinting with all the speed I could manage before Blaze finished. I was confident enough I was fast enough to match an elf thanks to my training and my brother s Eldunari energy fueling my body.

I stayed by the lake side rather than go through the city hopefully buying me a few more seconds of being unseen. The distraction worked as many elves looked away to the source of the roar some of them even ran towards it, sadly however that didn t mean that lasted as I saw an elf maiden with silver hair looked back towards the lake and locked eyes with me. I looked away as I knew that she was now informing her kin of me, I informed Blaze that I was seen We are going to half make this quick brother you ve been spotted and they will soon pursue, stay by the side of the lake I ll grab you. I didn t have to wait long as Blaze was already in the air but I looked back to see that the elves lived up to being faster than humans as my pursuers totaled about eight of them fifteen feet away with more about twenty five feet away from me.

Too late to reason now, if I didn t almost like a shade I would have tried to talk to them. I thought bitterly as looked up to see Blaze diving down one claw open and out stretched. This wasn t the first time my looks cost me but they were what they were so I have to accept that. I leaped up as Blaze got close and just like that he caught me in the palm of his claw. The elves were shocked at the sight of a dragon as I looked back before turning my head forward as we came upon the ends of the forest. My eyes lids became heavy due to a combination of lack of sleep, the stress of almost being killed by elf s, and the comfort of the sky with the wind rushing against me. I had never know why when I look up at the sky and felt a sense of yearning before my heritage was revealed to me but now I know it s because I yearn to feel this every day. Rest brother, I will not drop you. Blaze said noticing my sleepiness, I will wake you when I can fly no more.

^ I felt brother fall asleep in my claw at my words needing no further persuasion. Sleep brother as you feel the skies you are denied. I thought to myself. As much as my brother Hiro amazes me at times I can t help but feel pity as he could not fly. It wasn t fair in my mind that my brother be denied the wings of a dragon as he not only had my heart of hearts as his own but he was by birth part dragon so he should by all rights have the freedom of the skies. I ve considered Hiro as my brother the moment he referred to me as such, I knew there was something that felt familiar about him when I hatched. I never had expected we shared the same blood, granted we do not have the same parents but he had proven himself time and time again. The death of his mother was a hard blow to the both of them Amataratsu was the first dragon they had found knowing another of his kind was alive was a burden lifted from him but she did not live long as she had died saving her son. I briefly wonder if I should have listened to Hiro s request that I not give my heart of hearts to her so that she would live before I savagely destroyed that thought. If I had not given it to her my brother would have died and the pain she endured would have been for nothing.

I looked towards the horizon to see that I had been flying for long time as the sun was now coming up and I could see the beginning of silhouettes of mountains in our current direction. I still however could go on for another half day as I had become accustomed to flying long distances in me and my brother s travels.

Disclaimer: I don t own inheritance cycle only my two 2 OC s Hiro and Blaze

Next chapter Hiro and Blaze arrive at the Beor Mountains to find the themselves now involved in a war more personal than the last they had experienced and the elves alert their queen of the twos existence 


End file.
